Hotel Colossal Chaos
by winternightlullaby
Summary: After catching Eren coming out of an expensive car and overhearing a not-so-innocent conversation about meeting at a hotel, Jean deduces that Eren is a sugar baby. Too bad the bastard disappeared after class before Jean could ask. Armed with his friends, the group sets off to find Eren and stop him from ruining his life.
1. Eren has a Sugar Daddy?

**A/N: Hi all! I just finished my MCAT and holy fuck that was intense. Thanks so much for waiting patiently and I'm sorry if this isn't the story you were all expecting. I will return to my other stories to update, but seeing as they're more depressing than this, I decided to make a change of pace. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I got carried away and have to make this a two or three-parter. I want to thank you all for your encouragement for my test and I really appreciate your kindness. I will be sure to try and update the other stories soon once I'm able to get some inspiration and calm down from this ass of an exam.**

* * *

><p>Jean Kirschtein. Aka Horseface. Just don't let him hear you call him that. He's twenty years old in Rose University as a math major, doing fine if he could brag. His parents made pretty sweet money so they could give him a nice car, the ever-shining Mitsubishi Lancer Evo he was currently driving. He was practically humming as he drove into the school parking lot. Almost all of his friends rode in the car with him, except Eren and Mikasa. Both of their parents pitched in and bought them a decent Prius to carpool in so the families would split the car payments, hence a cheaper car. Eren was probably jealous and had too much pride to admit that Jean's car was sweet as hell. Mikasa just followed Eren so she didn't ride with Jean.<p>

He spotted the familiar red Prius making its way towards him. Eren and Mikasa's car. But Mikasa was the only one inside. She opened the door and nodded to him. He waved.

"So where's Eren? Didn't want to see my amazing car?" Her expression was dark.

"He said he was going to a friend's, but hasn't called me at all yet." Worried, she went on ahead to the school, hoping Eren came early. Mikasa was always the mother hen when it came to their close friends so her behavior wasn't peculiar in the slightest. Jean shrugged and stayed behind to stay on his phone, texting Marco to see if he was coming to walk to class with him.

Cars were going into the parking lot as always, but none mattered. They drove past or around him, Jean too engrossed in his phone. It wasn't until he heard a door being opened and Eren talking when he looked up.

"Man, I _told_ you I was going to be late! One of these days I'm gonna miss a midterm because of you!" shouted Eren, getting out of a…Jean sat up quickly to get a good look, nearly snapping his neck. Was that a Tesla Model S?! It was a gorgeous grey car that screamed luxury. The body was pristine as if it was driven out of the showroom without a scratch or smudge. There was no way that was Eren's car. He couldn't afford a car over three times the price of the Prius. Actually, he probably could, but Grisha was extremely careful with money. Which one of their friends owned a Tesla? And Eren's friends were all in their circle. He didn't have a lot of friends out of it.

Jean watched as it appeared as though Eren was arguing with whoever drove him, ending it before more time could pass. He looked defiant as he stormed off, the Tesla zooming off and out of the parking lot. Jean sat speechless. Who did Eren know that didn't go to the school?

* * *

><p>Jean luckily had physics late afternoon with Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Connie, but Eren was too busy looking at his phone to talk or pay attention to the professor. He had apologized to Mikasa for not calling her, but that was it. Jean had forgotten about what happened in the morning due to sheer boredom, his mouth wide open and drool threatening to dribble down his chin. He went through two bottles of ice cold water to wake his ass up, but nothing was working. He jerked when Eren suddenly got out of his seat, telling his friends he had to use the bathroom and left without waiting for a reply.<p>

Jean sat for another ten minutes until all the water he was guzzling hit him at full force. He muttered where he was going to Connie, fleeing to the bathroom.

He darted into the room and to the nearest urinal, but stopped when he saw a stall occupied with Eren talking inside.

"I said I'll come after classes are over. Seriously, you're such a needy old man," said Eren angrily. Jean froze. Who was he talking to?

"Heh, is that why? Are you mad that I didn't let you come in my mouth, daddy?" Jean nearly choked on his own spit, covering his mouth to muffle his horrified gasp. _'What the fuck is going on in that stall?! Is that Mr. Yeager he's talking to?!'_

"So you _are_ mad that I blue balled you this morning! Levi! We did it for hours last night! Aren't you sore?" Levi…who the hell was that? They didn't know a Levi. This was the friend Eren was talking about? Hell no, they were more than just friends. Maybe sex buddies? He was just thankful it wasn't Grisha. When Eren suddenly made a sound close to a moan, Jean tensed.

"Q-quit it! You're saying embarrassing shit! …Did you send me something?" There was a small pause. "Oh God, how are you so hard? …It's my fault because I didn't you finish you off? You've had it all day? …Fine, I'll be at the hotel in twenty minutes. You better take me to your beach house like you promised last night. …This weekend? Like now? I'll tell my parents then." He sounded eager, almost pissing himself. Wait…Jean had the light of realization shine on him. The Tesla, a beach house, Eren calling whoever on the phone an old man and 'daddy.' It all made sense. Eren had a sugar daddy. That's it.

Holy crap, did Mikasa know? Did his parents know? There was absolutely no way Grisha would allow his son to be sleeping with some older man for money. The stall opened and Jean quickly flew into another open stall to keep Eren from knowing he was there. He quickly did his business as Eren left, hurrying to wash his hands and ask Eren what the hell was going on.

When he returned to the classroom, Eren and his stuff were gone. Jean sputtered and grabbed Connie.

"Where'd Eren go?!" he whispered hoarsely. Connie jerked.

"He said he had to leave early and took the bus. What's up?" he asked. Mikasa and Armin were looking over at them. He got in the middle of the group, unsure how to say it respectfully. Fuck it.

"Eren has a sugar daddy." The reaction was just as bad as he envisioned. Mikasa had become stiff, growing pale as a dark aura formed around her. Connie and Armin's jaws dropped, but the blonde began to laugh nervously.

"No way. Eren wouldn't do that sort of thing." Jean exhaled sharply.

"He came to school in a Tesla. The guy he's fucking was driving it. And he owns a beach house! And he's older because Eren called him 'daddy.' They talked dirty in the bathroom." Armin made a face.

"Maybe he's just dating someone rich and has a few kinks. Not necessarily a bad thing." How was he taking this so lightly?! Mikasa glared at him darkly.

"Armin, this bastard is using his money to manipulate Eren. He's making Eren pay with sex. We have to find him." Armin shook his head.

"Uh, I can't. I have to meet with the professor after class." Connie groaned, nudging Armin sharply with his elbow.

"Oi, you wanna leave Eren with a perv?" Armin sighed deeply.

"I don't think Eren is in a relationship like that. He wouldn't put himself at someone else's mercy." Mikasa ignored him.

"We need to go. Bring anyone who will help." All except Armin got up to leave, racing out of the lecture hall.

* * *

><p>On the bus, Eren was getting texts from Levi, heart drumming with excitement as he was being driven to the hotel where the two promised to meet.<p>

Eren had met Levi a year ago when his mother asked him to help her at Recon Corps where she worked as a secretary for co-owner Erwin Smith, known as tall, blonde and handsome among the ladies in the building. Levi was the other co-owner of the business and a jackass obsessed with cleaning. Everyone either feared or hated him and Eren remembered him by his undercut and short stature. But the man was really hot and his possessiveness at times was a turn on. Eren was asked to help Levi keep his office clean, which wasn't smooth sailing because even though Eren cleaned his ass off, the bastard wasn't pleased and called him a brat whenever something wasn't spotless. But after a few meets after work hours, tons of flirting and suggestive touches, the two were locked in a hot makeout session with Levi's hand in Eren's pants working at his erection. Eren liked to think that bending over to clean the coffee table and the wall length windows sent Levi over the edge. Or the time Carla brought him pie over his little lunch break. Levi's eyes never left him as Eren licked whipped cream off his fingers when it threatened to fall on the carpet. Hey, he said to do whatever it takes to keep the place from getting dirty.

While their relationship was heavily sexual, they had their moments of tenderness towards one another and the affection was blatant when together. The first time they went to Levi's place was to cuddle and talk, then hot sex after. Any sort of affection was usually in the confines of Levi's office or his house. They had to keep it a secret since people would get the wrong idea. It was true that Levi bought him a few nice things and took him on vacation sometimes, but didn't normal couples do that too? The only difference was that Levi was loaded so he tended to spend more money for the nicer things. And he was much older than Eren. There was a ten-year age gap between them and with Levi filthy rich, both of them would look bad if anyone found out about their relationship. It didn't help that there were times Eren screamed in ecstasy and called him 'daddy,' which Levi made no secret that he enjoyed.

He got off the bus at the stop closest to the hotel called Colossal, a famous 5-star hotel Eren and Levi used many times to be alone. The hotel itself towered 120 meters with its outside ruby-colored walls and crystal windows catching the eyes of bystanders and passersby. The rooms were a grand minimum a night and Levi had no problem shelling out the money to pay for it. It really wasn't helping the whole sugar daddy thing. But it was Levi's way of making Eren happy. Seeing Eren light up for any reason made Levi happy. Eren was glad to say he wasn't exactly spoiled by it. He still loved the splendor Levi gave him and comfort of his embrace no matter what kind of bed they slept in. As long as it was clean to Levi's crazy standards.

A few people knew about their relationship and were trusted to never tell a soul. Petra, Levi's secretary, was the first, walking in while they made out. The lady didn't stop smiling the whole day and asked Eren for details no matter how many times he asked her to drop it before Carla could catch on. Erwin knew and later jokingly asked if Eren had a friend. However that ended was between him and Armin, who showed up to see Eren during a break. At times, he would run into Armin at Colossal and Eren had an idea as to what that meant. One person they were never to tell on Levi's side was Hanji, Levi's close friend who would no doubt scream at the top of the building that Levi wasn't the 40-year old virgin she thought he was. Neither of those was right to begin with, but Hanji would scream it nonetheless.

As he entered the grand hotel, he passed by all sorts of people of considerable wealth being escorted to rooms or other entertainment by hotel staff. Since the hotel had high-profile visitors from different countries, the staff contained a number of elite fighters named the Titans who also served as personal bodyguards by request and security. Eren applied and was eligible to be a Titan, but with college in the way and the hotel's need for more full-time employees he couldn't work there.

But his friends Annie, Ymir and Reiner worked there while part-time students at school. Krista worked as a receptionist, but wasn't a Titan like the others. Bertolt was the son of the owner and helped out when he could as a Titan/manager. Eren ran into his friends at the hotel more often than he liked when he was with Levi. It was awkward as hell when Annie checked him and Levi in the first time, but she didn't bat an eye and handed over the room key. But lately she was getting a little too…smiley. She was at the front desk when he walked up and said Levi's name for the reservation. She had a small smirk on her face.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked somewhat teasingly. His ears turned red before he could utter an excuse.

"Room key, Annie," he said tersely. She made a humming noise and handed it over. He was gone in a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>Jean gripped the wheel tight, Connie sitting next to him and Sasha, Marco and Mikasa in the back. Armin ran for it and didn't come along, but he wouldn't help much. Man, that fucking idiot just had to go and get himself caught up in this shit. Jean didn't like him most of the time, but he was still a friend and no one should have to sell themselves. Eren wasn't in a situation where he had to, but why? It's not like the Yeagers were in any financial crisis. Maybe there was a reason why Mikasa and Eren's parents were splitting the car payment. No, that made no sense. Or maybe Eren was frustrated that he didn't get a nice car. He had always wanted something with a little more performance. Oh crap, was it because Jean said he could never get an expensive car? Did he get a sugar daddy because Jean made fun of his money? He could only imagine how that went seeing as Eren didn't come out with a shiny new car.<p>

_A man covered in a shadow, seeing as Jean didn't know what the guy looked like, was naked on the bed when a massive hard-on that he stroked slowly with one hand. Eren, wearing nothing but a collar around his neck, slowly crawled up to the man on all fours, gulping as he hovered over the man's dick._

"_D-d-daddy, I-I'm nervous." The man put his hands on Eren's hips, gently nudging him closer to the tip. His voice was falsely soothing him, intent on getting what he wanted rather than making Eren comfortable._

"_Come, Eren. Ride me and I'll let you ride in the Tesla." Eren whimpered._

"_B-but I thought-" The man cut him off by slamming him down on his cock, sheathed inside him._

"_You're gonna have to do a lot more than that if you want me to buy it for you, got it?!" _

"_Ah! Nh…nah! Yes, Daddy!" gasped Eren, moving his hips in tune with the man's thrusts. Whether this was for pleasure or not, Eren was dead set on having his ass in that beautiful Tesla. He needed this to prove to Jean that he wasn't worthless. This was all Jean's fault. _

…Did he just imagine Eren having sex? That required imagining him naked. _'Ugh!'_ He shuddered violently, losing his grip on the steering wheel as he closed his eyes to focus away from the images of Eren's naked ass in his mind.

"JEAN!" shouted Connie, grabbing the wheel. Jean opened his eyes, seeing a car in front of him a few feet away. Everyone in the car screamed except Mikasa as Connie wrenched the wheel right and swerved the car away from impact. Jean grabbed hold and went straight so Connie could let go. He sighed in frustration.

"What the fuck, man?! You could've killed us!" he shouted. Sasha nodded wildly.

"Yeah! What's your problem? We want to save Eren! How can we do that if we become ghosts?!"

Marco coughed nervously. "M-maybe I should drive if you don't feel good, Jean."

But he was ignored with a wave of Jean's hand. Mikasa glowered in the back.

"Drive faster." Jean felt shivers down his spine, but stayed silent and kept going. Man, was he really to blame for Eren whoring himself out? Guilt washed over him like a tidal wave. He was always joking with Eren and making fun of him, but never would he wish him to do that to himself. The dares they gave each other were physical, someone-will-get-their-ass-kicked kind of thing. Not someone getting fucked literally. What if they were too late and Eren was already transmitted a disease from the bastard using him?

"What hotel did he say they were meeting at, anyway?" asked Sasha, biting into a potato she brought. Shit, Jean didn't know that part for sure.

"Well, if this guy drives a Tesla and owns a beach house, it's probably the most expensive hotel in the whole city. Hotel Colossal's our best bet," replied Connie. He sounded right. Sasha hummed in approval.

"They have the best buffet…" They glared at her. Leave it to Sasha to think about food in a situation like this. Jean ignored them and drove in the direction of Colossal, praying for Eren not to do anything stupid.

* * *

><p>Eren made his way to the elevators where a bar was near. To his surprise, Levi was at the bar sipping whiskey out of a glass. He was dressed in a fine black blazer with dress pants along with a white cravat tucked into his front and with his steel grey eyes aimed directly at him as if he expected him that very moment. Eren felt out of place in the sophisticated atmosphere in his ordinary jeans and long sleeve. Tons of guests were wearing suits or dresses with an array of jewelry to watches. Even when some were wearing casual clothing, it was clothing from brands like Ralph Lauren accented with expensive handbags or simple platinum and diamond accessories. But looking at Levi, none of them mattered. He confidently strode up and took the seat next to him at the bar. The shorter man wordlessly slid his drink to him, but he didn't take it, smirking.<p>

"You want me to drink so I can enjoy the sex after? Are you losing confidence in your ability to fuck me senseless?" he teased. Levi scoffed, but his eyes were more playful than his tone.

"You're a cheeky little shit today, aren't you? I was being nice and offering you a drink." Eren made a show of rolling his eyes.

"'I don't want your germs all over my glass, Eren.' That's what you said last time when I wanted to share my cosmo with you." Levi frowned.

"Of course. You're a filthy brat and I don't know where your hands have been at school." Eren grinned evilly.

"All over the other guy I'm sleeping with behind your back." He was lying of course, but seeing Levi pissed off at someone other than him was worth it. He reveled in the angry, possessive look Levi was giving him. But the smirk after was unsettling. The bar was relatively dim to serve the atmosphere and everyone else was too preoccupied to pay attention to them. No one would bear witness to a short, temperamental man leaning towards his younger lover and caressing his thigh.

"Who was the one saying that I've ruined other men for them? I recall you screaming that more than a few times over the year." Fuck, he had said that. Damn there was no recovery. Levi continued, hands trailing up to Eren's waist and pulling him against his chest.

"You never gave me a kiss this morning." Eren frowned.

"I was late because you wanted a quickie. Besides, I gave you a kiss last night. More than that." Levi smirked.

"Last night isn't today. Let's finish my drink and head up to the room. There's still something you need to do for me." He took Eren's hand and guided it to his cock. Underneath the fine fabric, Eren could feel the hard bulge in his fingertips, biting back a moan as he imagined himself bent over, taking in Levi's cock as he spread his legs to accommodate him. His hand gently rubbed the bulge while Levi took his whiskey glass and poured the rest of it into his mouth. He grabbed Eren by his chin and kissed him, pushing the whiskey into his mouth. Eren obediently opened his mouth to take the strong liquid in, swallowing as the drink flowed to his throat. Their tongues rubbed against each other, the taste of whiskey and the other's tongue addicting.

They were in the elevator in seconds with the doors shut behind them. Levi pushed him against the wall and both were locked in a heated makeout session without care. The two were handsy like hormonal teenagers with Levi unbuckling Eren's pants so he could reach in and grab his erection. Eren gasped and grabbed his arm to stop him from going further. The lust faded slightly enough for him to realize where he was.

"We're in an elevator!" he hissed, looking around for cameras. Levi raised a brow.

"No shit." He tried digging back into his pants after yanking the zipper down. Eren pushed him away, quickly buckling up before Levi could pounce again.

"Wait until we get to the room." Levi narrowed his eyes. He fucking hated waiting, but there were cameras in the elevator. While he didn't mind showing off that Eren was his to anyone who dared to dream of him, Eren liked his privacy and he couldn't deny him that. He and Eren leaned back against the elevator as they waited for their floor. Eren squeaked when Levi's hand wandered over and grabbed his ass, glaring at the smug man next to him.

They reached their room with Eren holding the card key. But as the brunet reached the door and was about to insert the key, Levi wrapped his arms around him from behind and slowly licked the nape of Eren's neck. Eren nearly moaned out in pleasure, his knees growing weak as he gripped the door handle to keep himself up. Levi's soft chuckle filled his ears.

"Eager, are we?" he asked huskily. Eager was too small a word. A part of Eren wanted to say 'fuck privacy' and let Levi take him right in the hallway. But he stuck the key into the slot like a perfect fit. Levi hummed against Eren's neck, sending tremors down the boy's spine.

"See how the lock and key fit together? I can think of two other things that do the same." His erection pressed against Eren's ass. Eren gulped and flung the door open. Levi charged them both in and slammed the door shut behind him. Before Eren could blink, Levi was kissing him fiercely, hands groping his clothes and tugging them off to the point of ripping. Eren quickly moved to take Levi's clothes off, careful not to rip the material that could cost him four months' worth of his allowance.

Levi unbuckled Eren's pants and yanked them down, palming his erection. Eren moaned, stopping himself from stripping Levi. He had barely finished unbuttoning his shirt.

"Le-Levi! Take me to bed," he whimpered, unable to contain his desire. It took a millisecond for Levi to comply.

* * *

><p>Jean and the others parked in front of the hotel, everyone scrambling to get out. In an instant, they were greeted by a valet. Jean immediately shook his head when the man came close, hugging his car like it was a baby.<p>

"I'm not paying for valet! I'm afraid of my car getting scratched up!" The man smiled reassuringly.

"I won't! Here's my card in case you see any damages." Connie grabbed Jean's shoulder and shook wildly.

"Come on, man! We don't want to leave Eren with that pervert any longer!" Jean quickly sobered up and grabbed the card from the man.

"I'm holding you responsible, Dita Ness," he said his name in a sneer, eyes casting over the card. Dita grinned and saluted.

"Of course!" He jumped into the car and sped away. Jean's rage increased.

"Don't ruin my tires!" he shouted after him. Connie and Marco dragged him in while Mikasa led them through.

Krista was the receptionist at the front, smiling pleasantly as they approached.

"Hi guys!" she greeted. "Welcome to Hotel Colossal! What's the name for your reservation?"

Jean went to the frontline and slammed his fist on the table, scaring the blonde.

"We're not here for a vacation. We're on a rescue mission!" Krista gasped.

"B-but why?" she asked. Jean growled. Not at her, but at Eren's stupidity.

"Because that stupid motherfucker went and got a sugar daddy, that's why! We need to save him!" Her eyes fluttered in confusion. Mikasa shoved him off the counter.

"It's Eren. What room is he in?" Krista blinked, but she quickly became serious.

"No! I can't allow our guests' privacy to be taken away from them. Eren isn't here." Marco stifled a nervous laugh.

"Um…by saying that, didn't you just give away that Eren _is_ here?" he noted. Krista's eyes widened.

"I-I-I…that's not-" Mikasa glared at her.

"Tell me where." Krista quickly shook her head. Annie, who was returning from escorting guests to the spa, returned to the desk and overheard the exchange. She quickly went to help Krista.

"Guest confidentiality. It's not our say to tell you if they are here or not. We will do what it takes to protect our guests even if we have to lie." Sasha quickly pulled Mikasa away. The group huddled away from the staring blondes.

"Nee, I thought of an idea! Let's say we aren't here for the hotel, but for the bar or something. Then we can sneak our way towards the elevators." Connie nodded.

"Besides, it's a high likelihood that the guy with Eren rented out a sweet room to share. Like a presidential suite! Colossal only has two. We won't have to look far." Sasha shook Mikasa's shoulder, jumping in excitement.

"We can play it off like we want to rent the room out, ask if it's available, and say we don't like the price and go save Eren! They have to tell us how many rooms are available. Then we sneak into the elevator, go to the presidential suite floor, find the room, bust in, grab Eren, throw the pervert out the window, celebrate and eat a buffet! Let's do this!" She and Connie cheered, Marco and Jean agreeing with the plan. Mikasa was back to the front desk.

"We want to rent out the presidential suite. How much and how many rooms are available?" Krista smiled brightly and went to check, Annie suspicious as she went for the phone.

"The presidential suite is five thousand dollars-a-night and one room is available. It easily fits six people with three beds so you can all share. The other room is a little more private with one bedroom, but that's already occupied by another pair of guests."

'_He's totally in that one,'_ they thought darkly. But Jean was quick to react and he wasn't acting.

"Holy shit, five thousand?! Hell no, we're not buying!" Annie crossed her arms over her chest.

"But if you don't have a key card, you won't be able to use the elevator. Guests are required to have a key in order to even step foot in the elevator hallway. Since you aren't a guest, you're still a threat." She put her fists up and one foot back in an offensive pose. Krista gasped.

"Uh, Annie, there's no need to-"

"Annie, we got your call! Who needs to fuck off?" called out Reiner. He, Ymir and Bertolt were coming from the bar, wearing their uniforms. Jean scratched at his head with both hands.

"We're here to save Eren! Bertolt!" The tall brunet blinked.

"Yes?" Jean shoved a finger in his face.

"What kind of place are you running here if you got old guys taking advantage of young people like us? They use your hotel to fuck! It's practically kidnapping since Eren's brainwashed!" Bertolt quickly shook his head.

"The hotel doesn't do things like that! I can assure you that every guest who stays here does so on their own free will. We do an extensive background check on our guests to prevent any harm to the others. And what our guests do is their business. We won't let anyone disturb them." Bertolt looked serious like he was gonna kill someone. Ymir and Reiner were right behind him with the same looks, Annie still ready to fight. Only Krista was trying to calm everyone down, but it was far too late. Oh shit, were they gonna have to fight? _'Dammit, Eren!'_ thought Jean. Connie looked fucking stupid doing some sort of praying mantis pose and Sasha had her arms and one knee up like a crane. Marco looked terrified at the thought of fighting his friends while Mikasa couldn't give a fuck. Jean cursed.

"Man! This is all Eren's fault!" Ymir quirked a brow.

"Eren's here again?" Everyone froze.

"Again?!" they said in unison. Krista looked frustrated.

"Ymir! We're not supposed to say those kinds of things!" Ymir shrugged.

"Slipped out. You guys aren't gonna get a chance to see where he is unless A) you pay for a room or B) refer back to A." Jean shook his head.

"C! Kick some ass!" Reiner cracked his fingers and his neck.

"Bring it on!" Krista tapped his shoulder.

"Umm…has anyone thought to call Eren…?" She was blocked out by the intensity of everyone's glares. She sighed and went to her phone.

* * *

><p>Chapter One-done! I'll either update this story first or go back and update my other stories. It depends...<p>

Next chapter preview:

"I want to hear you moan for me. Let me see the face you make when only I touch you like this."

* * *

><p>"Hmm, I'm just wondering how to tell my friends that I'm banging a thirty-year old."<p>

* * *

><p>"Get off him, you pervert!"<p> 


	2. Saving Dumbass Eren

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I decided to write this story first considering my other ones are more depressing and serious compared to this.**

* * *

><p>Eren's clothes littered the floor with his phone in the pocket of his jeans. Levi's clothes were in a wrinkled heap next to them, both men naked as they reached the bed. The phone rang silently and vibrated, but they didn't hear nor did they care. They were far too busy sucking face with each other.<p>

Krista pouted as she reached voicemail. _'No answer,'_ she thought, defeated. The others were locked in battle as the shouting peaked. Marco inched to the desk, smiling a little.

"I tried calling Eren too, but he didn't answer." He was worried about him no less than the others were, but they couldn't force their way through and not expect confrontation. Krista shook her head.

"I promise that he's fine. But I can't tell you where he is. It's a breach of privacy and I don't want to lose my job." Marco quickly thought of a better solution and jolted when Connie and Bertolt wrestled near the desk.

"Um, is there another room available? I'm pretty sure the others will be exhausted after this little fight. Jean's our driver and he doesn't trust anyone to use his car. He'll probably be sleeping longer than us," he added, watching Jean flailing his arms and charging at Reiner. The taller blond merely planted his feet on the ground and held Jean back by pushing his shoulders. Jean's arms refused to stop the windmill. Krista brightened.

"I'm sure we could work something out! Luckily the hotel always has room. We have many deals to choose from if you prefer that. For example, you can save 15% off a King bedroom and receive a 10% off deal for our buffet regardless of party size. Or you could get 30% off two Queen-sized bedrooms and receive 15% off the buffet. One deal consists of 30% off the King bedroom, but you receive only a 10% decrease for our buffet for two people. Each room has a different price, so whatever fits your desired budget." She spoke fast, driving Marco to confusion. The taller boy grabbed his head, contemplating everyone's needs.

"Uh, w-well I know Sasha would like the buffet once we save Eren from this sugar daddy person, but to squeeze all six of us in one bedroom is volatile because everyone would stage an intervention to keep him from doing this again. But I don't have a lot of money to spend. Asking the others to pitch in would be too much and they're busy," he said worryingly, looking at the others. Connie had leapt onto Bertolt's back while the other was scrambling to grab onto him. Sasha was evading Ymir's grabs, concentrated fiercely on keeping her distance. Mikasa and Annie were lost in a flurry of punches and kicks, Marco unable to see them through the blur. Krista turned back to her computer.

"If it helps, we can calculate how much you save per room. Now, starting with the King…" Marco sighed heavily, hoping they would save Eren in time and the others would stop to do so. This sugar daddy was trying to split up their friendship all to keep his greedy hands on Eren. He stood determined. _'I can stop this fight! All I need is to get this room!' _he thought triumphantly.

* * *

><p>Eren slumped to the floor, hands on Levi's thighs with the bed behind his head. He nuzzled his cock with his cheek, tongue poking out to lick quickly before retreating back into his mouth. Levi shivered in pleasure, grabbing Eren by his shoulders.<p>

"Wait." He adored the way Eren's eyes looked up at him in shock.

"You don't want me to…?" Levi smiled a little.

"Of course I do. But I want something a little more than my cock down your throat." Eren shivered as he was pulled up by Levi. The shorter man lied on the bed, pulling Eren above him. Their bare thighs brushed against each other, Eren's unnaturally hot skin against Levi's cold. The latter's hands traced down his lover's back to his ass, massaging his soft bottom firmly. Eren hummed in pleasure, arms at each side of Levi's head to steady himself.

"Mmh…Levi. That feels good." His body moved on its own, hips gyrating. He grinded himself against Levi, his bottom rubbing against Levi's erection. Levi captured his lips in a heated kiss, tongue going into his mouth before they connected. Eren responded immediately, kissing him back with vigor while losing himself in the feeling. His hips didn't stop moving against Levi's to feel his cock pressing against his inner thighs. Eren moaned into Levi's mouth, kissing harder until his mouth was filled with Levi's familiar, addicting taste. His ears could only hear their loud kissing with his muffled cries trapped between their mouths. He felt a sharp tug on the back of his head, tearing him away from Levi's mouth. He whined in protest.

Levi's silver eyes gleamed possessively, tongue swiping across his upper lip. "I want to hear you moan for me. Let me see the face you make when only I touch you like this." He let go of his hair and shifted to his nape, massaging slowly.

It took all Eren had to not become a putty mess in Levi's hands. His mewls were music to Levi's ears as the sensation racked his body. Levi let go of Eren's ass and slowly dragged a finger along his puckered entrance. The touch made Eren shudder with need. He moaned loudly, Levi's cock twitching against his inner thigh. Despite wanting to fuck him senseless, he wanted the brunet to beg for him to take him until his body gave out. Eren always looked delicious when he gazed up at him with Caribbean-green eyes pleading with Levi to mount him. It never failed to turn him on. His hand pulled away from Eren's ass and reached for the lube he asked to be placed in his room, the request always fulfilled without a blink. He coated his fingers and cock with lube before tossing it away, lining a single digit to Eren's entrance.

Eren bit back a cry when Levi slowly traced his finger along the entrance, not entering him like he wanted him to. He looked back and frowned at him.

"Aren't you gonna prep me?" he asked, remembering to keep his tone sweeter than honey. Levi smirked, unaffected by the boy's kind voice.

"Beg me," he murmured huskily. Eren could barely stop his eyes from rolling. He wanted him to stroke his ego. Didn't he see how much he needed him already?! Fine. He gave him the best puppy eyes he could muster.

"Please…_Daddy_," he purred, tilting his head cutely. Hell yeah. Levi inserted his entire finger inside him, Eren's ass tightening around him. The latter cried out, breathing heavily as he adjusted to the invasive pressure.

"Jeez, you could at least be gentle with me-uh!" He threw his head back in pleasure when Levi slowly thrust in and out of him. It was hard for Levi to hold back.

"Sorry," he whispered, no apology in his voice. His touch was addicting like the strongest drug, lulling Eren into bliss as his hips moved against Levi's fingers, more adding and stretching him out. The slender digits easily slid inside him, nails scratching lightly. Eren's mind was blank as he lied with his chest against Levi's and his ass in the air, crying out as the tip of his finger brushed against his prostate. His hand grazed over Levi's cock, reaching down to grasp and massage it to get him hard, unable to keep his desire inside. Levi licked his lips, his cock growing harder as he heard each of Eren's moans and felt him tighten when he neared his prostate. His smooth hand felt amazing around his cock, those bright eyes glowing with lust as he gazed down at him.

"You want me, don't you?" he husked. Eren wasn't listening, lost in the sensation of Levi's hands. He growled, thrusting harder and bringing him out of his stupor. "Oi, answer me, brat."

Eren let go of Levi to brace himself on the mattress. He rode Levi's fingers, nodding while gyrating his hips. His entire body felt like it was on fire, unable to stop himself from moaning in need.

"Y-yes I want you, D-daddy! I want your cock in my tight hole! I-I want you to f-fuck me until I pass out!" he shouted, reaching for Levi's free hand. He took it and brought his hand to his own twitching cock. His eyes were pleading.

"Please touch me while you fuck me, Daddy." Levi smirked. No matter how tempting Eren could be, he was still able to resist those eyes. His desires clouded Eren's.

"Eren, did you forget? You still need to give me a blowjob that you didn't finish this morning. Be good and I'll give you what you want." Eren grinned, sitting up.

"How do you want me to?" In mere seconds, he was sitting on the ground with his back against the bed. Levi was standing over him, arms on either side of Eren's head with his cock inches away from his mouth. Eren smiled beautifully and opened up.

* * *

><p>Down in the lobby was a disaster. Mikasa was the only one able to hold her own against Annie, the two girls strangling each other with her red scarf flying around them. Connie lost against Bertolt, who pinned him on his stomach and sat on his back. Sasha and Ymir were pulling each other's hair, but Ymir got the upper hand and had her on the ground in minutes. Reiner had Jean against the wall with his hands behind his back, the smaller of the two using his legs to back kick the other.<p>

Marco and Krista were still pleasantly talking with one another while looking at the deals for certain rooms and benefits, settling on a room after going through and calculating how much he would save. Krista had his card made with his name on it before handing it over with the smile of a goddess. Jean glared at him while trying to claw off Reiner's arm.

"Marco…help us!" he hissed. Marco smiled and waved the card at him.

"I am! I just got us a room!" At that, the Titans all backed off. Reiner grinned and saluted them.

"Welcome to Hotel Colossal! We can escort you to your room right away." Everyone except the Titans stared.

"Fucking 180 right there," muttered Jean, massaging his neck. Krista tugged on Marco's sleeve.

"Wait!" she sang. "I have to do a background check on all of you. It will take a few minutes."

Everyone groaned. By a few minutes, she meant an hour considering Jean's track record. Jean was praying to the gods that Eren would still be there so they could save his stupid ass.

* * *

><p>"Mmh…" moaned Eren, bobbing his head as Levi used the bed to thrust his cock into Eren's waiting mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking Levi's length hard with his tongue licking along the sides. His tongue and mouth was familiar with the taste and shape of Levi's cock, his precum leaking down his throat. His head was held up by the bed, not gagging at Levi's thrusts. His hands were rubbing Levi's thighs, one hand going to the base of Levi's cock to massage his balls. Levi, who was trying hard not to come, grunted when Eren teased his fingers along his skin, sucking on the tip of his cock. He pulled his cock out of his mouth, smiling when Eren whined in protest.<p>

"Where do you want me to cum?" he asked. Instead of answering, Eren grabbed his cock and jerked him off fiercely with both hands.

Levi groaned, trying to hold himself back. Eren could care less. He wanted Levi's cum on his face, loving the feeling of his hot semen on his skin while he would lick it off his fingers.

"Eren," Levi growled. "Tell me where you want me to cum."

The brunet dipped his head forward and laid kisses all over his dick.

"All over my face. Mark me as yours." His seductive eyes filled with lust were all Levi needed to see. He couldn't hold back any longer. He came without warning, teeth gritting as Eren didn't stop jerking him off, his semen raining on his face. Eren smiled at the familiar feel, letting go of him and grinning up at Levi.

Levi smirked at the mess on his lover's face. "I love it when you're filthy because of me." The only time he didn't mind when something was dirty. Eren smiled and reached up to his face, swiping cum onto his finger and slipping the digits into his mouth. He moaned as he swirled his tongue around to lick it clean, the bitter taste hot in his mouth. He climbed onto the bed and quickly wiped his face on the sheets to Levi's dismay.

"Taking off my mark already, brat?" Eren grinned at him.

"Take me and make me all yours." His cock grew hard again as he climbed on top of Eren and turned him over so he was on his back. He entered him in one hard thrust, setting a fast, hard pace without waiting. Eren gasped when he was filled to the brim with Levi's cock, quickly moving his hips along with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Levi to find his prostate, hitting the bundle of nerves just right.

"Mmh, yeees…" Eren purred. "Right there, right-mmph!"

Levi locked lips with him, tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth. Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's back, bringing himself up easier so Levi could slam into him. His balls met his ass with each thrust, pulling out just enough to pound back in and hit his prostate. Eren felt full from both holes, Levi's tongue thrusting out of rhythm with his cock and sloppily kissing Eren. Levi enjoyed Eren's tightness around his cock, the embrace he gave him to get closer, an arm wrapped around Eren to feel his heat. His other hand went to Eren's cock, wrapping his fingers around it and jerking him off in another fast pace. Eren threw his head back, pulling away from Levi's kiss. Saliva dribbled down his wide open mouth while moans and cries tumbled out.

"Ah! L-Levi! I-it's too mu-much!" he gasped, hips moving along with Levi's hand and cock. Levi sucked on his neck, biting the sensitive skin and licking the spots he bit. Hickeys were forming on Eren's neck, which were guaranteed to fade after the weekend they were spending together. Eren was a moaning mess underneath him, his surprisingly soft voice breathlessly whispering to his boyfriend.

"M-more…ha-harder. Nhg, Levi…" His wanton expression and urgent voice turned him on. Levi's thrusts were getting erratic, his hand moving furiously up and down Eren's length. The brunet's eyes rolled back, silently screaming and desperate to keep up.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" he breathed. Levi smirked and grunted when Eren squeezed around him.

"Cum, Eren." Eren didn't need telling twice. He released all over Levi's hand and stomach, staining their skin. Levi took a few more thrusts until he came inside his lover, his semen filling up the space his cock left. Eren held a breath as his cum sank in.

"Hah…I lo-love you." Levi kissed him gently, smiling against his lips.

"I love you too."

He pulled out, cum dripping onto the sheets as he fell next to Eren. They both breathed heavily, coming down from their orgasm while cuddling on the bed.

* * *

><p>The rescue team piled into the elevator, cleared to go inside. Annie freely gave them the number of the hotel floor where the expensive suites were, which was strange. But hey, if it got them closer to busting Eren out, they couldn't complain. What the real issue was began when droves of people entered the elevator and stopped at certain floors before their destination. Jean whacked his head on the elevator wall when they were stopped again. <em>'Eren better fucking pay for lunch for the next month when we save his fucking ass!' <em>he thought. _'Stupid sugar baby bitch!'_

The things he did for fucking friendship.

* * *

><p>Eren and Levi cuddled on the bed for several minutes, Eren mindlessly tracing his finger along Levi's abs. The older male looked down, seeing him lost in thought. He smiled a little, pressing his lips to his forehead.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, running a hand through his boyfriend's hair. Eren hummed, his expression unreadable.

"Hmm, I'm just wondering how to tell my friends that I'm banging a thirty-year old." Levi's elated mood shifted negatively. The way he said 'thirty' didn't sit well.

"You think about that just after we had sex? Does it bother you?" Eren sighed deeply, turning over so his back faced Levi. Concerned and a little impatient, Levi propped up on one elbow. "Oi. I asked you a question, brat."

Eren didn't budge. "I don't know, Levi. I really love you, but it's just so weird. The gap between us is pretty big and people can tell right away." The gap. There was only one gap he could think about. Fuck, could it be…? Eren sniffed and shifted so he faced Levi, his normally bright Caribbean eyes were dull and sad. He didn't bring himself to look at Levi. It was probably hard to if he was planning on ending them.

"I know what my mom's going to say right off the bat and I can agree with her. I need to find someone my-"

Levi was ready for the three-letter word he was dreading to hear since they started their relationship. Age. Ten years wasn't a simple number. Eren was a tiny brat when Levi turned legal. Even though it didn't matter now, people would think, people would point it out and make everything awkward from then on. Eren was attractive for his age and he could easily find someone else as young and sexy as him who wouldn't get grey hairs years before he would. He doubted anyone would love Eren or make him feel good like Levi did, but that was his ego talking. Levi shouldn't have gone for him if breaking up was going to hurt so much. It was far too late for that. Eren broke off, seeming to choke back a sob before his mouth shakily opened. The next word that came out was as smooth as his tongue on Levi's skin.

"Height." Eren finally looked up at him, eyes shining bright and smiling like the devil. He let out all the laughter he was hiding inside to keep the façade of being depressed. It completely threw Levi off-guard, freezing for a second before he reacted. Rage flooded his veins now that the dread and sadness were gone.

"You shitty brat…" he growled. Eren was giggling like crazy, hands covering his mouth so Levi wouldn't hear and increase the older man's annoyance with him.

"I'm sorry! It was just too perfect to pass up! I was thinking about how lucky I was to be with you. Honest!" Levi's face was blank.

"I'm going to kill you." Eren glanced up at his enraged lover, draping his arms over his shoulders. Levi shifted so that he was lying on top of him, still pissed off.

"Aww, you thought I was going to say 'age,' weren't you?" Levi grunted, looking away in embarrassment. Eren smiled.

"Kiss me?" Levi clicked his tongue. First this bastard fooled him with those sad eyes and little speech and now he wanted a kiss? But he was relieved that it was all a joke. Levi leaned down and kissed him, taking in the smooth feel of his lips on his. Eren pulled back with a grin.

"Making fun of your height's easy. Age is just cruel." Levi scoffed.

"Damn right. You know that shit bugs me. It'd bug other people too." He lied back next to Eren, the brunet curling at his side with an arm flung over Levi's front.

"We do what we want and that's no one else's business. If age is a problem, that's between you and me. I love you and that's it. It used to bother me, but I don't mind anymore. You're the best I could ever ask for." Levi hummed softly, feeling much better with Eren snuggled next to him whispering sweet words. If it didn't bother Eren, it shouldn't bother him either. He gave him a peck on the lips.

"Let's go to the beach house. If we plan on staying there for the weekend, we need to get going now." Eren brightened and jumped off the bed to get dressed, ignoring how sore his hips were and giving Levi a good view of his ass as he bent over. Levi propped himself up on his elbow again as he watched Eren bounce around in excitement. That sunny smile to the way his hips moved made Levi swoon if his pride allowed him to. He was lucky that Eren was with him and with Eren voicing how much he loved Levi, he felt lucky too. Maybe they'd elope at the beach house. He could feel the ocean breeze on his skin with Eren smiling next to him under a wedding arch. No, he shook his head. Too fast. It was an amazing year so far, but Eren deserved a proper wedding and his friends and family had to know he was dating before marriage was even an option. He looked over at Eren, jaw dropping when he saw Eren buttoning up his shirt, _Levi's_ shirt. His legs were still bare as he smiled innocently at Levi.

"I wanted to try on your fancy shirts just once. Like what you see?" he teased, the shirt riding just barely under his crotch. Though Levi was shorter, his shirts were always longer. It looked perfect on Eren. Levi smirked. They were totally getting married.

* * *

><p>Team 'Rescue the Dumbass,' coined by Jean, approached the door of the presidential suite, noting it was the only door of the two that had 'do not disturb' displayed on the electronic screen next to the door. Instead of ringing the doorbell button next to the screen, Jean knocked the door loudly with Sasha and Connie banging their fists along with him like a sick rhythm.<p>

"Open up, motherfucker! Or should I say, Eren-fucker!" Jean moved his friends aside and kicked the door as hard as he could. Nope, didn't budge. Mikasa moved him and kicked it herself, her rage-filled kick sending the door flying open and she charged in with the others.

"Eren!" they shouted.

"Don't you be doing something stupid, you fuck!" added Jean. A small voice rang in their ears.

"Ah! D-daddy! I-I'm gonna c-cum!" They froze when they heard the sounds of breathless moans and skin slapping on skin, shuddering in disgust as they could only imagine what could make them. Mikasa moved with determination to the sounds, coming from the living room of the suite. Jean's jaw dropped at the sight before them.

"That isn't the professor."

Lo and behold, Armin was getting pounded on the couch by a tall, handsome blonde who was probably Captain America's porn doppelganger with a perfect build and gorgeous ice blue eyes. On the floor were towels strewn about, but they only paid attention to the moving scene in front of them. It didn't look like Armin hated it because his hips were moving to take the man's massive cock into him, moaning like this wasn't his first time. The man was all for it, grunting Armin's name and sucking his neck that was dotted with fresh and old hickeys.

"Erwin! Mo-ngh! More! Push it in deeper!" cried Armin. The man named Erwin chuckled deeply.

"More? You've gotten so demanding…" Before he could get further, Connie, Marco and Sasha whacked at his back.

"Get off him, you pervert!" shrieked Sasha, jumping and batting away at him.

"The only time it's okay to touch a naked guy!" shouted Connie, getting Erwin to move off.

"I guess we're here to save you too, Armin!" announced Marco brightly. Erwin scrambled to his feet, grabbing the nearest towel and wrapping it around his waist. Everyone huddled around Armin protectively. Jean pointed an accusing finger at him.

"First Eren and now Armin?! What more do you want, you dirty old man?!" he shouted.

"Eren! Are you in here by any chance?" asked Marco, running around the suite to find him. Erwin blinked.

"Eren? He's with Levi." Mikasa glared at him, a letter opener in her hand pointed at him.

"How do we know _you're_ not Levi?" Erwin coughed into his hand. It was hard to stay dignified around people with only a towel on.

"My name's Erwin Smith. Levi is my co-worker." Connie snorted, taking the letter opener, putting it in his mouth and doing the mantis pose again.

"As if! How do we know that your name's not Erwin _Levi_ Smith? Huh?!"

"Or maybe it's something Eren calls you because you lied saying it's your name! Multiple identities, multiple lovers and one asshole attached to it! Not only are you a pervert, but you're a dirty cheater!" Sasha added passionately. Armin cleared his throat, all attention on him. He blushed, grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around himself.

"His name is Erwin, he's my boyfriend. And I've met Levi. He's Eren's boyfriend." Their eyes bugged.

"_Boyfriend_?!" Erwin nodded.

"He and Levi always use the same hotel room when they visit. Is something wrong?" Jean was confused.

"B-but the Tesla…and the beach house…and the daddy kink…" He was trailing off. It still made sense to him that Eren had a sugar daddy. Erwin, despite how naked he was, chuckled.

"I assure you, us rich old men are still capable of love. But perhaps Levi should explain himself. He's always in room 1604." Mikasa growled and kicked a towel towards him.

"Then get dressed, Eyebrows. You're taking us to them."

While the others took an elevator down to the sixteenth floor, Eren and Levi were entering another to go down to the lobby. The couple was happily, on Eren's end, holding hands as the door shut behind them.

The group along with Erwin and Armin headed to room 1604, the new recruits trying in vain to separate themselves. Jean kicked Erwin's leg.

"Open the door, Armin-fucker!" he ordered. Erwin twitched, but opened the door, surprised when it opened without a hitch. He noticed the maid cart next to the door, but decided to let the others figure it out.

By the time they shoved Erwin aside and entered the room, a maid was inside taking off the bedsheets. The fine fabrics were plastered in white fluid. They froze in horror. They were too late. Jean sunk to his knees, the only movement the entire group made.

"We were too late. We were too late!" he shouted while the others began to flip out.

"Eren!" screamed Mikasa, running around the room to see if Eren was still around. Armin went to calm everyone down, but Erwin grabbed him from behind by the shoulders and laid his chin on him.

"Let's leave them to adjust to this, shall we?" he suggested, hoping to continue where they left off back in their room. Armin frowned at first, but smiled, took Erwin's hand and both fled the room.

* * *

><p>Back in the elevator, Levi and Eren stayed at each other's side as they waited for the doors to open to the lobby.<p>

"I saved money throughout the months so I have enough to pay for dinner and stuff for the weekend." Levi hummed a little, nuzzling into Eren's neck and kissing the bite marks he had made.

"No," he answered. "I want you to cook for me."

Eating his cooking was a lot better than going out. Eren rolled his eyes. "Jeez, what am I, your wife?"

"Yes," Levi answered without hesitation. Eren blinked.

"What?" His phone rang to signal a text, distracting him from Levi's smirk. He frowned when he read the text.

'Where are you, sugar baby bitch?' –Jean. Wow, what an asshole. What the hell was he thinking, calling him a sugar baby? Was this a new way of calling him a whore? Two can play at this game. He was about to text him back a series of insults, but Levi placed a hand over his.

"Oi, I don't like that face you're making. Forget whoever the fuck is texting like a dipshit. Focus on us and our weekend." Eren forced a smile through the rage and kissed him, feeling much better. He closed the screen with a sneer. _'Fuck you, Jean.'_

* * *

><p>End of this bit! I was originally thinking of ending it like this and letting everyone freak and never find out, but I do have ideas of an epilogue. Let me know if you'd like an epilogue! Here's a small preview if you want a taste of what it'd be like:<p>

"_Alright Eren, spill it. Who are you fucking?!"_

"_Yes Eren, please tell us. We just want to meet him…"_

"_Or throw him off a building. If he's a perv, of course."_

Oh, and room 1604 is a combo of Levi's height and the 104th Trainees Squad for Eren. Just a small fact in case you were all wondering about the number!


End file.
